User talk:My Name Is Not Dan
Sig Image That image is extremely distracting on discussion pages — Skuld 14:45, 18 November 2006 (CST) So, want me to remove it? or is that just a comment? 16:31, 18 November 2006 (CST) get rid of it please it doesn't even redicted to your page----Lancek 12:28, 24 November 2006 (CST) Gone, happy? --My Name Is Not Dan 12:34, 24 November 2006 (CST) That is such a nice signature thing you have there. Looks awesome. --Mgrinshpon 13:31, 31 December 2006 (CST) :Too bad it's too big. — Jyro X 13:34, 31 December 2006 (CST) ::Too bad that it's almost the exact same size as his name in regular text. I think I learned what 'too big' ment in... pre-school, was it? Hm. I'll have to think about it. Alt F Four 00:42, 4 January 2007 (CST) :::Eh, i'm not bothered, i'm still a 'noob' to the code Wiki uses, and that was just for testing, i guess next time i'll make a smaller one. still, i don't understand how it's so distracting, its only a thin, black font, and the edges fade to white, the same colour as the background. Lancek, it wasn't supposed to redirect to my page, because i can't be arsed doing anything to that, so theres no point, the talk page is the only one with anything in it. Jyro, the font used here is 17 pixels high, my picture is only 26 pixels high, so yeah it is too big, but in that respect, so is yours. 19x19 huh. My Name Is Not Dan 15:34, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::::It's too big as in it's 26 pixels high and messes up the line-spacing. Also, since it's an image and not text, it will not adhere to the rules of word wrap and may overly extend pages that don't need to be. Next time you make an image for usage in your signature, try to make it only 19px high and make sure it's not too long. =) — Jyro X 15:47, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::::In regards to your question about 19px by 19px, that's standard for sig images because there's 1 pixal of space between lines I believe which comes out to a total of 19px per line and it won't throw off the line-spacing. — Jyro X 15:47, 4 January 2007 (CST) :::::D'oh, forgot about spacing, my bad >_<, well yeah, i guess it was too big, but that was the smallest i could make it without the quality running amok. nevermind, let's just forget it. My Name Is Not Dan 15:50, 4 January 2007 (CST) I agree with Mgrinshpon...that sig looked sweet. [[User:The Goron|'The Goron']] 20:54, 25 September 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:21, December 1, 2010 (UTC)